1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal oil filter with particle collecting means permitting filtration of polluted oil by separating the air, the oil and the particles. The filter may be used in the mechanical field and, in particular, for reprocessing the oil used in bearings and gears, thereby improving the working life of these components.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Generally, the known centrifugal oil filters which permit the separation of air, oil and particles do not provide for the collection of the particles. In most cases, the separated particles build up on the inner wall of the device, which necessitates manual intervention to demount and clean the filter. An example of such a device is disclosed in International Specification No. WO 81/00005 in the name of AVCO CORPORATION (USA).